thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilari
Ilari The continent of Ilari is a smaller sized arid land, most of the continent is a vast desert, tall mountains and large oasis' populate the continent with a long river flowing from the top of the mountains and flow all the way to the edge of the continent into the sea. The main industry of the continent is mining and it is the precious metals and minerals and the amazing things that are created from them that keep this continent relevant in the established trade routes between the continents Towns cities and other settlements The stone city of Altissu: The capital city of Ilari built into the side of a large mountain range that stretches from the north and the sides at the east and wast The main feature of the city is a great Colosseum in the centre, the city is surrounded by large walls to keep invaders out and archers patrol the city walls constantly allowing trade caravans in and out of the city so that they may trade with the city, the city itself is a large and expansive network of walkways with many shops and taverns, there is also a temple to the pantheon here, a simple temple though, the people of this city do not believe in grand architecture as it "Distracts from the main purpose". This city is the best place to buy weapons and armour, as the best metals are mined in the mountains behind the city although these weapons are not cheap, however if you can get your hands on one of these weapons, it will instantly become your weapon of choice guaranteed There is also a small mages college here, however it is not as expansive as other places seats of learning, as most men train to be in the military if they are going to do in training at all, however wizards and other casters are always useful to the empire, the college is a large building in the eastern district that houses a few classrooms/arcane laboratories and a library Sahaneh: A large town built to the north east and is a fishing town, one of the main ports of the continent, Sahaneh has a lot of ships come in and leave bringing exotic Spices and foods that cannot be grown in the harsh climates of the desert, and in return they trade valuable metals and minerals and exotic substances. The town is fairly large, with a few taverns to drink in after a long day fishing and many shops to sell the merchandise that they receive from over seas. There is a large mansion in the south of this town and is home to one of the Emperor's right hand ladies, Mithibra Aphin, a powerful sorceress from an ancient linage of dragons who used to rule the continent before her, her hair is as crimson as the flames she can produce and she oversees the the town to make sure it is running smoothly Zabida: A small town built next to the river making it a good location to raise animals and other crops, a poor town that just manages to get by, theives run rampant here, as it is much easier to steal what you need then it is to struggle to survive, the town is quite boring, not many interesting shops but its a good place to stop and rest for a night, just make sure you watch your coin purse! points of interest include a few supply shops and a place to maybe buy some potions or other small things that have been stolen from recent passers by. This town however does have its uses, if there is something going on in the kingdom or a rumour, you can probably find it out... for a price, and caravans leaving this town and coming into it will always require an escort to protect them from the evil things that lurk in the dessert and will be willing to pay a good price for the service Nabanen: A Large city Built at where the river runs into the ocean, this City is primarily a fishing hub however blessed with fertile land they can also raise animals. This City has grand architecture, the main feature of this city being its market, being a major trade town and blessed with lots of natural resources this city is a very important one, this is also the best place in the empire to hire, buy and repair boats, this city is fairly developed. However if you wish to travel up towards the city, this is the place for you, as you can usually find a caravan That will be willing to take you or if you have the money spare you may wish to travel by boat. Other features of the continent The great library: It is said that the great oracle Eryn travelled her during a pilgrimage to learn as much as she could about her power to see certain futures it was in this library that she read the ancient tomb that told her that she must offer her eyes to the god of time and if she is a worthy vessel she would be granted the power she so desperately seeks, today, the library still stands, however it is a husk of its former self. People still travel here to study, however the spire looks worn, and has long since been abandoned by anyone who used to watch over it the great library is a tall spire, several hundred floors high full of books and ancient texts and runes, although all of the relevant and worthwhile texts have been "Borrowed" There may still be something of interest in this forgotten structure Temple to Xulbyrra: a long forgotten temple to Xulbyrra, an ancient and powerful prismatic dragon who once protected the continent from evil and otherworldly creatures The ancient ones of this continent built this great temple to them out of admiration and devotion to their ruler and deity, the ruins are now treacherous, ancient magics ward the temple and spirits still wander the passageways of this great temple eternally guarding their horde no adventurer dares enter, for all who have have ever left, but a great artefact is said to be found inside of this temple. The Zhrenir river: A large river running from the top of the mountains all the way down through the continent eventually leading out towards the ocean. Towards the Nabanen bay, may towns and cities greatly rely on this river as a source of fresh drinking water and to water crops. The river itself is very clean, and many small boats travel up and down it as an easy mode of transport for getting goods delivered all over the kingdom. Groups and Organisations Legacy of the Serpent: A mysterious group who wish to bring about the return of a great Basilisk who once roamed the deserts of Illari long before "The age of prosperity" they believe that the secret lies somewhere in one of the great tombs or ruins of the ancient world and thus have endlessly searched for a way to return the great one to the world. The Desert Wind: A mercenary company that have points of business all over Illari, usually warriors who have been considered dishonourable for one reason or another, now they act as warriors for hire, mostly hired by caravans for protection from thieves or creatures that live in the desert, and tend to accompany scholars who wish to go ancient temples and ruins The leader of this group is Aryax Dreruk, a scimitar wielding red dragon-born who was once a criminal who now makes a living running this organisation. Sunfist Order: A religious order of missionaries and priests. The order believes they must tend to the faithful, especially those who live outside the borders of the larger established cities and those who may not otherwise be able to access the assistance of priests, monks, or clerics. There are numerous healers in their ranks, but many also serve as warriors and protectors. Although a noble cause, their services are not always free and many people within these ranks abuse the fact that they provide a rare service and ask for extortionate "donations" to the order and while most do go on to further charitable causes, a large amount goes into the pockets of the leaders of this organisation